


Ούτε γής ούτε ουρανού άπτεται

by Alicees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicees/pseuds/Alicees
Summary: “It’s rude to stare” Wakatoshi’s voice brought him back from his own musings and now it was his turn to blush, caught red-handed.“You’re right Waka-chan… but you must excuse me, you look absolutely decadent in those clothes. It’s really hard to take my eyes off of you.” he tainted, a smirk cracking his face in two as he closed on the bigger man like a predator that had cornered his prey.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Ούτε γής ούτε ουρανού άπτεται

Wakatoshi looked at the reflection on the body length mirror in front of him. It was supposed to show _him_ , it was supposed to show _his body_ but what he was seeing, the image his eyes were sending back to his brain didn’t match what it expected.

He kept staring at himself, a slight blush creeping from his cheeks down his neck, the reddish tinge touching his broad chest, but he couldn’t wrap his head around just how much what he was seeing wasn’t him.

One of his hands moved to his hair and he startled as the person reflected in front of him did the same. _That_ really was him, uh?

“Goddammit Satori…” he whispered on a trembling breath, lowering his hand to shield his eyes from the lewd sight in a shameful way.

He turned around, checking his backside on the mirror; he choked on a gasp and the blush that had spread on his face darkened a few shades.

It was ridiculous what he was willing to do to make his best friend – scratch that – _boyfriend,_ happy. And the length at which Satori was able to pull him to was even more unbelievable.

He spun on his heels, examining his figure in the mirror once again, breath already labored and he hadn’t even walked in the bedroom yet, his knees going slightly weak at the idea of what Satori had in his sick little mind. If the _outfit,_ as he had called it, was of any indication on where the night was going to, his legs had every right to feel like jelly.

Wakatoshi met his own gaze in the mirror and squared up, he was a grown ass man, no way he was going to get intimidated by some silk and ribbons – right?

He hesitated for a few more beats, eyes roaming over his flushed figure once again.

“Fuck it” turning around he exited the bathroom.

He crossed the threshold, taking a steadying breath and moved towards the shared bedroom where Satori was, supposedly, waiting for him.

And indeed, there he was, apparently looking for something in their wardrobe.

“There you a – ” his words died on his lips as he turned and was hit by the sight of Ushijima Wakatoshi, 193 centimeters per 90 kilograms of raw muscle and delicious exposed skin, wearing the tiniest, frilliest, _pinkest_ lingerie set ever.

The sight in front of him was something out of this world, not even a creature from heaven could have conjured something like that, and not because it was _absolutely filthy_ – the sin belonged to the watcher’s gaze entirely – but because no rational mind could ever imagine something so beautiful. It was only through fate and luck – and a good help by mother nature, bless her soul – that Satori could bathe his eyes in such a magnificent piece of art.

Okay, maybe he was being a bit melodramatic – _a bit!_ – but you haven’t seen Wakatoshi like that! The way the silk garters, clearly too tight for him, hugged his strong, muscular thighs, keeping up a flimsy pair of pink high knee socks; how his cock was barely contained by the soft and _oh so_ _delicate_ pink panties. And ‘Toshi’s eyes! Oh, his eyes glistened, yeah, he was clearly embarrassed – self-conscious even – but his gaze was unwavering. He kept his head held high, prideful even with the skin of his chest, all the way to his cheekbones, flushed a delicious shade of red.

Satori’s mouth was suddenly so dry, and at the same time he could feel himself start drooling, even his body didn’t know how to process what his eyes were seeing, what he had initiated. In the end he was the one who thought it would be _hot_ for Waka-chan to wear something like that. The problem was that he hadn’t anticipated just _how hot_ it would have been.

“It’s rude to stare” Wakatoshi’s voice brought him back from his own musings and now it was his turn to blush, caught red-handed.

“You’re right Waka-chan… but you must excuse me, you look absolutely decadent in those clothes. It’s really hard to take my eyes off of you.” he tainted, a smirk cracking his face in two as he closed on the bigger man like a predator that had cornered his prey.

“Clothes? These?” the man answered, ignoring the taunting compliments and finally lowered his gaze, examining his own appearance with a quirked eyebrow.

If Satori didn’t know Wakatoshi he would’ve said there was an inch of insecurity in his voice, one he hadn’t almost ever heard before. He reeled at the idea, smile widening impossibly.

A few more steps and he was standing in front of the taller man, a hand spread at the center of his chest, right between his perked-up nipples “Are you being shy, Wakatoshi-kun?” he asked, meeting purposefully his boyfriend’s eyes and sending him a smile that oozed mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
> 
> This fic was supposed to be a much longer one-shot but gave me drabble vibes so I decided to go with it.  
> If you liked it please leave kudos and comments and come hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/unfrenchtoast)!
> 
> Sorry for the Greek title I panicked (∗∕∕•̥̥̥̥∕ω∕•̥̥̥̥∕)


End file.
